spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leader Plankton! Ownership Dispute
The Leader Plankton! Ownership Dispute 'is a spin-off rights issue that is inactive but not finally settled. Background ''Leader Plankton! ''(often shorthanded to ''LP!)'' is the most successful spin-off of ex-bureaucrat The Terrible Travis and his production company Pineapple Entertainment, and aired between June 30, 2012 and September 12, 2015, running for four season and ninety episodes. As many users at the time were used to ''LP!'s unusually long presence on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, the finale of the series was met with dismay. Earlier the same year, The Terrible Travis cancelled an additional fifteen episodes. To finish the franchise, Travis announced a movie back in the summer of 2012. However, ten months after the series finale, the movie had not been released. The movie had been infamous for it's constant postponement (first slated to 2013, then 2014, then 2015, then Summer 2016, and unknown as of October 2019). In July 2016, Travis admitted to finishing a mere 25% of the transcript, which caused further annoyance to the fanbase. At the time, the movie was expected to be finished by the end of the summer (September 23) of the same year. First Wave On July 28, 2016, as tensions between Pineapple Entertainment and the Leader Plankton! ''fanbase were fuming as a result of Travis' ignorance of the movie as the deadline was approaching, user Squidnerd (then known as MoonmanFanatic) created a proposal requesting for the ownership rights of ''Leader Plankton!. The proposal passed on August 5, 2016 with 83% support from the community. Leader Plankton! creator The Terrible Travis and Gavin the Otter were the only two users to oppose Squidnerd's acquirement of the series. Squidnerd announced a fifth season the same day, and his newly hired staff was 'looking into' a possible Season 6, one time suggesting a cancellation of the movie and dividing it's contents into twelve episodes of Season 6. Travis ignored the proposal, stating that the Squidnerd's proposal to attain control of the series was invalid, pointing out that rule #5 of the Wiki Policy states that users must receive permission before editing another user's spin-off. In response, Squidnerd has pointed out that rule #5 does not explicitly state that one must receive permission from the owner ''and that he has received permission from the community. Between August 5, 2016 and April 10, 2017, Squidnerd has promoted the movie several times, releasing certain scenes, which was met by enthusiasm from the fanbase. Travis did not take any action against this, believing it was still invalid and that Squidnerd never really meant it. On April 10, 2017, after eight months of production, the first episode released under Squidnerd's tenure, "The Exile," was released. However, Travis quickly deleted the "The Exile" page, claiming once again that he was the owner of the show, not Squidnerd. On April 15, 2017, Squidnerd announced that he was going to continue through with Season 5 of the series no matter what Travis said. In response, Travis created a proposal that would add a new rule to the Proposal Policy stating that community consensus doesn't apply to fanon works. This proposal would be applied retroactively, meaning that all previous successful requests for adoption would be overturned, including Squidnerd's one for ''Leader Plankton!. The proposal passed on April 17, 2017, and Squidnerd formally transferred ownership back to The Terrible Travis. Second Wave On January 26, 2018, a new proposal containing a provision that would overturn Travis' proposal was passed, causing a 180 to be pulled, and Squidnerd accepted Leader Plankton! ''in the following hours. Despite leaving the wiki just a week earlier, The Terrible Travis came back to fight for his show. He announced a demotion request for Squidnerd would come soon. In this wave, support for Squidnerd's control over ''Leader Plankton! ''has increased, with swathes of the Anti-Travis League joining the organization because of a position in the series. Just one day later, on January 27, 2018, Squidnerd renounced his ownership of ''Leader Plankton! ''and transferred the franchise back to The Terrible Travis, seeking to "maintain a steady friendship with Travis in his post-wiki life" and stating he was "tired of Travis' constant ranting." Third Wave Just four days after transferring ownership to Travis, Squidnerd regretted his decision to hand over ''Leader Plankton!, stating that he should've never "pandered to travis like hillary clinton pandered to minorities". He also promised then-''Leader Plankton! staffer Calaz that he will put [[SBFW: After Hours|''SBFW: After Hours]], a series which Travis majority-owned but barely wrote, in his hands. On January 31, 2018, Squidnerd launched a proposal that would let him get ''all of Pineapple Entertainment. ''Unlike his previous attempts, he singled out Travis' show, saying that the legislation preventing fanon works to be adopted via community consensus would apply to everything else. Also, this time he would get the entire company. He also created the precedent of "bypassing," which would create an exception to the rule. He introduced this precedent because many users opposed his adoption request for ''Leader Plankton! ''due to the fear of new users' spin-off's being adopted. However, a campaign started by The Terrible Travis slimly took down the proposal, and an agreement was signed a week later. Leader Plankton! Ownership Treaty Squidnerd and The Terrible Travis signed the ''Leader Plankton! Ownership Treaty '''(can be shorted to LPOT) resolving the dispute on February 3, 2018 on a private Discord chat. It was amended in December 2018 following the shutdown of the original wiki, in which Squidnerd stated that it was necessary to postpone the movie's release since nearly all of Leader Plankton!s pre-2014 episodes have been lost. Squidnerd remarked in March 2019 that the shutdown was a conspiracy orchestrated by The Terrible Travis to "give Travis more time to be a lazy bastard" as well as "to change the wiki scapegoat from Travis to Golfpecks." The terms were: * Squidnerd would remove all claims to ''Leader Plankton!. ''Any action he has done as owner of the series was declared null, which includes staff hiring and firing, new episodes, promotions, and merchandise. * ''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle ''would release by December 31, 2018 a date when the SBFW would be restored to it's pre-shutdown stability. * Any episodes, promotions, or merchandise Squidnerd made will not be franchise-related, but allowed to stay on the wiki as being Squidnerd-related. For example, "The Exile", while not banned from the wiki, will lose all official ties to the ''Leader Plankton! ''franchise. Treaty Withdrawl On September 17, 2019, The Terrible Travis announced his withdrawl from the Leader Plankton! Ownership Treaty on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Discord, stating that "just like the united states, i will suffer no consequences for violating and withdrawing from deals," a reference to President of the United States Donald Trump's constant withdrawls and threats to withdraw from treaties and agreements. Travis has previously used the 'Donald Trump' argument when announcing the cancellation of ''Livin' With The Squid ''and ''ParodySponge ''in 2017. Squidnerd has decided not to challlenge Travis' withdrawl, stating that because Travis was globally blocked at the time of the statement, "there wouldn't be much fun in starting lp! drama again." However, he did insult him on the SBFW Discord, calling him a "hypocritical damn fool," due to the 'Donald Trump' argument. As the treaty guaranteed 100% user recognition of ''Leader Plankton! ''ownership to Travis, by withdrawing from the treaty, and thus refusing to follow it's terms, Squidnerd isn't obliged to follow it's terms as well. Squidnerd intentionally did not leave an official statement concerning this. ''Leader Plankton! Remade Just two hours later, a collaborative effort by led by user Locknloaded23, along with users TheJasbre202 and JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway, with the writing support of Squidnerd, led to the creation of Leader Plankton! Remade. ''The legality of the series is defended by its "fanon"—that it is simply a ''Leader Plankton! fanfiction, akin to how Leader Plankton! is a SpongeBob SquarePants fanfiction in the first place. Travis has not made an official challenge to the legality as of October 8, 2019. "The Exile" "The Exile" and dispute over its' legality was the direct cause of Travis' above-mentioned proposal. The article was deleted twice, once initially on April 10, 2017, to be restored by Squidnerd, and again after the proposal passed on April 17, 2017. When the LPOT was signed on February 3, 2018, "The Exile" was guaranteed to be legally released as ''Leader Plankton! ''fanfiction. However, this action was not taken. The Terrible Travis had been demoted from the administration just four days earlier, and Squidnerd resigned. Squidnerd never challenged this, and as part of the treaty, was suspended in December 2018 due to the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki temporarily shutting down. On April 30, 2019, the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki was restored, but the promise was still unfulfilled. That changed on September 26, 2019, when content moderator NoNameExists created a proposal that would satisfy the promise. Squidnerd stated that the proposal wasn't necessary as it was guaranteed by the LPOT, but still applauded NoNameExists and new members of the Wiki Community that supported the proposal as having "...a sense of decency."With this, administrator Locknloaded23 closed the proposal two days after and restored the article.Category:Leader Plankton! Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Travisplatypus Category:Percyblu Category:WikiPolitics